


Show Praise With Your Body

by Auber_Gine_Dreams



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Almost nonexistent Jeongcheol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Casual Sex, Feelings, Frat Boy Seungcheol, Glasses Wonwoo, I have a lot of Wonhui feelings, Jun is bossy, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams
Summary: He leaned in, mouth right next to Wonwoo’s ear.“I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon, and I’m sure you’ll be just as good next time.”Wonwoo felt the words like a punch, and he bit his lip hard as Jun pulled back, his eyes flicking to Wonwoo’s lips one more time before he left with a little wave over his shoulder.When Jun was out of sight, he sunk down the wall until he met the floor. He put his head between his knees and focused on breathing as his erection strained painfully against his jeans.Shit.Or:Wonwoo meets Jun at a party. Jun knows exactly how to get under his skin.





	Show Praise With Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Kinktober Day 7 Prompt: Praise Kink.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks as always to my beta Jess! I hope you love my Wonhui as much as I love you!!!

Wonwoo never felt more like the odd man out than he did at frat parties. It was his own fault, really. Of course he would befriend a nice upperclassman in his Biochemistry class only for him to turn out to be Vice President of Alpha Theta Omega. Seungcheol was genuinely nice, and he always asked to study with Wonwoo (who really was one of those people that learned better by explaining). So whenever Seungcheol invited him to the house for a party he couldn’t find the heart to say no.

He stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room-turned-dance floor, sipping at some Halloween themed punch with too much sugar and way too much alcohol. Seungcheol had already come and gone. He’d greeted Wonwoo in that overly excited way he did when he’d been drinking, hugging him too tightly before passing him a cup and slapping his shoulder. He hadn’t stayed long before some pretty faced guy with shoulder length hair had walked past them, and Seungcheol turned to him and winked before following behind the boy, leaving Wonwoo to fend for himself.

He finished his drink, starting to feel the alcohol a bit as he headed to the kitchen to get another. He managed to snag another cup, dodging couples using the kitchen as an extended dance floor and an extremely tense game of beer pong going on in the corner. Just as he approached the spot he’d claimed as his own for the night, a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled. He overbalanced and was only able to right himself by backing right into the living room wall. Whoever pulled him in here was gone, lost forever to some other part of the house. Wonwoo sighed. This was why he hated parties.

He managed to find a secluded corner in the dim living room, figuring if he was in here he might as well people watch. He sipped at his drink, eyes scanning the crowd of figures dancing together. He hoped he would see a familiar face, Mingyu or Vernon, maybe, but as luck would have it, there was no one.

He noticed a guy making his way through the crowd toward him. The boy was tall, brown hair hanging in front of his eyes. He finally reached Wonwoo and kept glancing at his lips when he thought he wasn’t looking. Subtlety obviously wasn’t this guy’s strong suit, but he didn’t mind. Wonwoo wasn’t good at being obvious, so it balanced out somehow. His eyes were pretty, and Wonwoo felt a little overwhelmed looking into them.

The boy stopped in front of him, his breath warm on Wonwoo’s face.

“Hey, I’m Jun. What’s your name?” His smile was teasing, flirty, a little dangerous.

Oh. Wonwoo finished the rest of his drink and set the empty cup on the first flat surface he could find.

“Wonwoo.”

“Dance with me, Wonwoo.”

“I don’t really dance,” Wonwoo said, hoping he didn’t sound rude, or disinterested. His tipsy brain was _very_ interested in the pretty boy in front of him.

Jun stepped closer until their bodies were almost touching. Wonwoo felt the heat pouring off him and it made him look away, his breath caught in his throat.

“Ok, then do something else with me.”

Their lips were so, so close together. He felt the boy slide a leg between his knees and had to bite back a groan. Wonwoo stared at the soft curve of his lips and trailed his hand up Jun’s waist. Jun’s eyes dropped to his lips one more time before he finally closed the inch of space between them and kissed him.

Wonwoo moaned, opening up immediately to Jun’s hot tongue. He tasted like cinnamon whisky, and Wonwoo was sure that shouldn’t turn him on as much as it did. His hands moved up Jun’s body until he tangled his fingers in the back of his hair, and he broke the kiss to slot their mouths together better. He felt the press of Jun’s leg between his as the boy put his hands on the wall next to his head, caging him in. The kiss was hot, urgent but lazy from the haze of alcohol. Jun moaned when his hand tightened in his hair, and something like triumph coursed through his veins. He was glad he wasn’t the only one affected.

They kissed long enough that Wonwoo felt his dick pressed hard and insistent against Jun’s thigh. Jun whined high in his throat as he moved his hands to grip Wonwoo’s hips and grind their bodies together. Wonwoo was hot, so hot, from alcohol and arousal and the tongue roaming his mouth. Everything faded away, his world just Jun’s lips, Jun’s hands, Jun’s body grinding deliciously against him. He broke the kiss to pant in the crook of his neck.

“Fuck, you’re a really good kisser,” Jun breathed out, and Wonwoo felt the words crackle down his spine. He let out a desperate noise, mouthing at Jun’s neck as he bucked into his thigh. Jun moaned loud enough that Wonwoo would have been worried about the people around them if he’d been more sober. He moved back and looked into Jun’s eyes. He looked like he was working through a complicated essay question before his eyes widened just a fraction. He smirked, a teasing, knowing look on his face, and Wonwoo felt his dick twitch.

“Junhui!” a shout came from behind Jun and the boy turned toward the sound. Wonwoo tried to make himself as small as possible, hiding his face in Jun’s chest.

“I’m a little busy.”

The guy’s voice moved closer to them. Shit.

“Minghao’s really sick, man. Can you please come handle him? He keeps asking for you and he won’t let anybody else into the bathroom.”

Jun moved his hands off Wonwoo’s hips, his sigh loud enough to be heard over the music.

“I’ll be there in a second,” he called over his shoulder before turning back to Wonwoo.

He kissed him again, almost sweetly, before stepping back.

“I’m really sorry about this. I was having such a good time with you, but my friend is sick and I guess I’m the only person that can take care of him even though this _entire house_ is full of his brothers.”

He smiled wryly and ran a hand through his hair. Wonwoo’s brain was still trying to process everything, and he was stuck in a loop of Jun’s pretty face and soft hands and the way he’d said he was good. His breath shuddered out of him as he tried to calm down enough to speak.

“I-yeah-I did too,” he managed to stutter out, flushing.

Jun smirked at him again and squeezed his hand. He leaned in, mouth right next to Wonwoo’s ear.

“I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon, and I’m sure you’ll be just as good next time.”

Wonwoo felt the words like a punch, and he bit his lip hard as Jun pulled back, his eyes flicking to Wonwoo’s lips one more time before he left with a little wave over his shoulder.

When Jun was out of sight, he sunk down the wall until he met the floor. He put his head between his knees and focused on breathing as his erection strained painfully against his jeans.

Shit.

 

 

 

 

The next three weeks passed in a blur. Wonwoo couldn’t stop thinking about Jun. He’d had plenty of classwork to distract him, including a five hour cram session with Seungcheol where the boy desperately tried to memorize the structures of all 20 amino acids (he at least hadn’t failed the midterm, which was all Wonwoo could really hope for).

He had taken three midterms in a row because he couldn’t be bothered to reschedule any of them, and he was running on five hours of sleep from the past two days. He made it back to his dorm with just enough energy to shower and change into lounge pants and an oversized tee shirt before flopping onto his mattress, sleep overtaking him instantly.

He’d been asleep for maybe an hour when someone pounded on his door.

“Floor Meeting! Everybody meet in the common area!”

He groaned. Thanks to midterms the monthly meeting had completely slipped his mind. He sat up quickly before his eyes could drift shut again and grabbed his glasses off his bedside table. He threw on some shoes and ran his fingers through his hair, hoping he looked alive enough to be considered present at the absolutely pointless meeting.

He made his way to the common area, finding himself a nice patch of wall in the back of the room to stand against. His RA droned on about keeping common areas clean and quiet hours and no girls staying over and Wonwoo let his mind wander. He thought about amino acids and comparative essays and the way Jun’s lips had felt against his and the way he’d smirked before telling him how good he knew he’d be. Being sleep deprived was a lot like being drunk, and the haze made the memory seem more real. He smelled cinnamon and it was so jarring that he almost gasped out loud. He looked up from the floor and Jun was right there, in a cream sweater and black skinny jeans and he looked like he stepped right out of a movie.

“It’s you.”

Wonwoo felt like he was going crazy, completely blindsided by Jun’s presence, and he couldn’t keep the shock out of his voice. Jun smiled and leaned his shoulder against the wall next to him.

“It’s _you_ ,” he echoed. “I didn’t recognize you with glasses. They’re cute, but I’m pretty sure I spent the entire meeting staring at you before I decided it really _was_ you.”

Wonwoo couldn’t believe it. Jun lived in his dorm. And not only that, Jun lived on his _floor_. What were the chances?

“So, what are you doing after this?” Wonwoo asked as he muffled a yawn behind his hand. “I could really use some coffee if you want to grab some with me.”

Jun smiled softly as he gave Wonwoo a once over from head to feet.

“You look like you haven’t slept in days.”

Wonwoo just shrugged as he started walking down the hall to the stairs.

“Midterms.”

 

 

 

 

After spending a small fortune on more espresso than could be considered healthy, Wonwoo made his way back to the dorms, Jun in step next to him. It was a chilly night, and he cursed himself for leaving in just his tee shirt. Fall seemed to sneak up on him every year, the pleasantly cool nights of September turning freezing without warning in October. He shivered and unconsciously leaned closer to Jun, trying to steal some of his body heat. Their hands brushed every few steps and Wonwoo felt a jolt at each touch. He wanted to grab his hand. He wanted to kiss him again. He wanted to-

“Do you have a roommate?” Jun asked him suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He shook his head. His roommate had moved out a week into the semester, leaving him one of the few boys in the dorms blissfully alone.

“What about you?”

Jun smirked as they reached the entrance.

“I do, and he’s probably studying right now,” he said as he leaned in closer, his lips almost touching Wonwoo's ear. “So what do you say to picking up where we left off at your place?”

Wonwoo was amazed at how quickly Jun could get him aroused. He bit his lip and grabbed Jun’s hand, pulling him down the hall and upstairs to his room.

He didn’t waste time, backing Jun against his door as soon as it was shut. He clicked the lock as he connected their lips, his hands finding Jun’s hips automatically as he pulled their bodies together. Jun hummed, pleased, and opened his mouth to let Wonwoo slip inside. Jun tasted like caramel macchiato and cigarettes and Wonwoo moaned into his mouth.

Jun’s hands roamed under his shirt and he broke their kiss long enough to pull it over his head before slamming their lips together again. His glasses got pulled off with it, lost to some pile on his floor, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. Wonwoo already felt dizzy, his erection straining against his sweat pants. He walked backwards, pulling Jun with him by his belt loops until his legs made contact with the bed. He broke their kiss to lie down and had to suppress a groan as Jun climbed on top of him. He smirked down at Wonwoo as he pulled his sweater over his head. Of course Jun would be built like _that_ , lean and toned, skin warm and glowing in the near dark. Jun looked down at him with half lidded eyes.

“God you’re such a _good_ kisser-” He punctuated the _good_ with a roll of his hips. “I bet you’ll fuck me just as well.”

Wonwoo threw his head back into the pillow, his breath hitching as he covered his eyes with his arm. If Jun kept saying those things to him, he probably wouldn’t make it to the fucking. If Jun kept doing _anything_ , really, he wouldn’t make it to the fucking.

Jun leaned over him and latched onto his neck, sucking hard as he slipped a hand into his sweats to brush across his cock. Wonwoo arched into the touch, seeking more friction. Of course Jun would have a hot body _and_ skilled fingers. He kissed his way down Wonwoo’s chest, his hand still teasing over his dick. Wonwoo bit his lip, the light touch making his thighs tremble. He made himself look down his body to watch. When Jun’s mouth made it to his waistband he looked up through his lashes, darting his tongue out to trace teasingly over his bottom lip.

_God._

Wonwoo felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room, like he was breathing in water for all the good it did. Jun hooked his fingers into Wonwoo’s sweats and pulled everything down, smirking when his cock finally popped free, and tossed the clothes somewhere off the bed. He trailed his eyes down Wonwoo’s body appreciatively, staring openly at his cock, already achingly hard, tip shiny from precum. He licked his lips and it felt too much like appreciation. Wonwoo had to look away but he couldn’t stop his dick from twitching at the attention.

“Your dick is just as sexy as the rest of you.” Jun’s low voice was like a flare, his mind going white and hazy from all the praise.

Jun mouthed over his hip bone and slid his hands up Wonwoo’s thighs before tracing a finger up the underside of his cock, and he hissed, sensitive. He smirked before he wrapped his lips around his cock and Wonwoo felt the world tilt sideways, the warm wetness too much after all the teasing.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he panted out, his hands moving to Jun’s hair.

His tongue felt like it was everywhere at once, lapping at the base, swirling across the head, and he couldn’t help tightening his hand in Jun’s hair at the feeling. Jun moaned around his cock, bobbing his head down further until Wonwoo hit the back of his throat. He stayed there for a moment before he came up with a pop, his lips obscene like he’d put on gloss.

“You even _taste_ good. That’s so hot.” His voice was a little raspy and it sent a shudder through Wonwoo’s body. Jun moved his hand to stroke over his cock, once, twice, and Wonwoo had to grab his hand tight to stop himself from coming right then.

He sat up and pulled Jun toward him so their chests were pressed together. He licked a stripe up his neck, kissing his jaw, the corner of his mouth, before panting out, “I thought we were gonna fuck.”

Jun shivered in his arms, reaching down to run a teasing finger over his dick again. He moaned and pulled at Jun until he was flat on his back on the bed. Wonwoo leaned down and kissed him, his pace unhurried. He needed to distract himself from how close he was from almost nothing, and if he wasn’t so turned on he might be embarrassed. He tongued around Jun’s mouth until the boy was grinding up into him impatiently, moaning high and needy.

“If you don’t fuck me I’m leaving,” he whined in the space between them. Wonwoo smirked. He couldn’t resist giving Jun a little payback for the teasing earlier. He kissed him one more time before moving back, reaching over to his nightstand to get lube and a condom.

“You’re bossy,” he said and Jun kicked at him weakly.

“Just get on with it already.”

Wonwoo settled between Jun’s legs, running a hand appreciatively down his chest, stomach, across his hips, down his thighs before finally unbuttoning his jeans. Jun smirked as Wonwoo slid them down his body, and of course he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Jun was half hard, his cock starting to flush at the head. Wonwoo wrapped his hand around him, stroking him languidly as Jun let out a pleased sigh. He kept the pace slow, dragging his foreskin down to rub his thumb across the head of his cock and Jun whined high in his throat. He kept up for a few more minutes, until Jun let out a needy sound, reaching for the lube and tossing it at him.

“Okay, okay. You’re no fun at all,” Wonwoo muttered, grabbing the bottle and adding some to his finger.

“I’m just ready for you to fuck me with your beautiful dick,” Jun said, winking at him, and Wonwoo hated himself for groaning out loud.

He traced a finger around his entrance just to hear Jun whine one more time. He pushed in, using his other hand to squeeze the base of Jun’s cock and he let out a broken "God yes, _yes-._ ”

Wonwoo set a quick pace, thrusting his finger just enough to get Jun adjusted before adding another. Jun moaned openly at the stretch, his hands balled into fists in the sheets.

Jun looked close to coming undone, his breath coming out in little pants, his lips red where he kept biting them. Wonwoo added a third finger and curled them all upward, hitting Jun’s prostate dead on as his other hand thumbed across his slit.

“Fuck _oh my god_ -” Jun moaned out, inhaling loudly, “God you’re _so good_ at this.”

Wonwoo had to take his hand off Jun’s dick to squeeze himself tightly. Jun really might make him cum untouched if he kept at it. He retaliated by stroking Jun’s prostate relentlessly and he almost screamed, pleasure going just that side of too much.

“Please fuck me Wonwoo, _please-_ ,”

He reached down to touch himself, bucking up into his hand. Wonwoo pulled his fingers out and grabbed Jun’s wrist, moving his hand up to his mouth. He licked a stripe up from palm to fingertips and Jun panted, needy. He could taste Jun’s precum and he felt like he might lose his mind.

“You’ll come from me or not at all,” he ground out. Jun nodded dazedly, clearly affected. He tucked that piece of information away in case there was a next time.

He dropped Jun’s hand and grabbed the condom off the bed, rolling it on quickly before he slicked himself up. He scooted Jun’s hips closer and lined himself up, letting the tip of his dick rub against him. Wonwoo leaned down to kiss him, tongue filling his mouth at the same time his cock entered him.

Jun moaned between their mouths, his fingers digging into Wonwoo’s back as he continued the slow slide. When he bottomed out he nipped Jun’s lip gently, panting as Jun gasped between them. It felt like they were sharing air, the oxygen getting less and less and Wonwoo felt dizzy. His dick twitched inside Jun who hissed at the feeling.

“Just give me a minute,” he panted, eyes screwed shut as he adjusted to Wonwoo inside of him.

Wonwoo kissed at his neck until Jun relaxed and his hips moved impatiently.

Wonwoo pulled himself up on his hands and thrust gently, carefully. Jun moaned, back arching off the bed as he continued his slow rhythm.

“You feel _so good_ inside me-” Jun started, but whatever else he was going to say was lost as Wonwoo moaned loudly, thrusting hard and fast into him.

Jun’s breath hitched and a string of _yes yes yes_ left his mouth like a prayer. Wonwoo kept up the pace, gripping Jun’s hips hard enough to bruise. He felt so good, tight and hot around him and the things he _said_ -

Wonwoo wouldn’t last.

He knew he hit Jun’s prostate when he went still beneath him, his heaving breath the only sound. He bit his lip so hard Wonwoo was surprised he wasn’t bleeding.

“Fuck you’re so good. I knew you’d fuck me just right baby,” Jun gasped out.

Wonwoo’s grip on his hips tightened and he let out a broken moan, rhythm faltering as his orgasm threatened to overtake him. He had to stop for a minute and get his bearings. Jun smirked at him and rolled his hips just enough to make Wonwoo gasp. What a fucking tease.

Once he felt a little more in control he picked up right where he left off, slamming dead on into Jun’s prostate without mercy. Jun went boneless beneath him, giving himself over to pleasure. He moaned on every exhale and Wonwoo thought he’d never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.

He knew Jun was close when his breaths came in big gasps. Wonwoo reached between them to stroke his cock and on the upstroke Jun came, shooting hard over his chest and stomach. He went silent like he was holding his breath, his body shuddering as Wonwoo continued to fuck into him without mercy.  His hand moved slowly over Jun’s cock, working every drop of cum out of him. He felt himself getting closer, heat swirling in his gut and his eyes locked on Jun’s face. He looked back at Wonwoo with a bleary, fucked out expression. He licked his lips and panted out, “Come for me baby. You’ve been _so good_. You deserve it.”

His orgasm crashed into him at Jun’s words, and he came for what felt like hours before he finally stilled. He collapsed on top of Jun, completely spent. Jun wrapped his arms around him and they stayed like that as they came down. Wonwoo pulled out, slipping off the condom and tossing it into the trash can by his bed. He flopped down next to Jun who huffed quietly.

“Why is good sex always so dirty?”

Wonwoo laughed and reached down to grab a shirt off the floor. He cleaned off Jun’s stomach and tossed it back into a random pile.

Jun rolled onto his side and stretched. His back arched in a pretty curve and Wonwoo kind of wanted to snap a picture of him.

“You’re so attractive it’s unreal,” he said under his breath. Jun turned to look at him over his shoulder, a coy smile just visible.

“Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself.”

Wonwoo inched closer to him and held out his arms.

“So, are we gonna cuddle or are you just gonna go?”

Jun laughed. Compared to his usual air of cool sexiness, he looked…adorable. Wonwoo felt himself grin.

“I guess this time we can. Just don’t expect it all the time.”

He moved back and Wonwoo wrapped him up immediately, burying his face in the back of his neck. Jun settled against him with a contented sigh.

Wonwoo let the silence stretch for a bit before his hand found Jun’s and he laced their fingers together.

“So, there’s gonna be a next time?”

Jun squeezed his hand before letting it go and turned so they were face to face. He smirked as he glanced down Wonwoo’s body, down to where the sheets covered him just at his hips, then back up.

“There’s gonna be _a lot_ more next times. You might be the best lay I’ve ever had.”

Wonwoo felt himself heat up from head to toe. He hid his face in his hands as Jun laughed. He grabbed one of Wonwoo’s hands away from his face and kissed it.

“God you’re so cute. I’ll never get tired of that,” he said with a shy smile. “You’re really something, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo moved his other hand away from his face to stroke Jun’s cheek.

“You’re really something too, Jun.”

He pulled his hand back quickly to cover the yawn that escaped him. He really had been awake for too long over the past few days.

“I’m gonna fall asleep, so you should just stay.” Wonwoo didn’t want to look hopeful, to look anything really, so he looked down. “I’ll buy you breakfast in the morning if you want.”

Jun let out a dramatic sounding sigh and pulled at Wonwoo until his back was pressed to his chest. He hummed and ran a hand through Wonwoo’s hair.

“I feel like I’ll never be able to say no to you. But how about this instead. I’ll buy you breakfast and you can help me with my Lit paper? I’m pretty sure I bombed my midterm so my grade kind of depends on it.”

Wonwoo felt his eyes start to close, Jun’s warmth and hand in his hair the final straw for his exhausted body. He hummed what he hoped sounded like a yes and felt Jun kiss the top of his head before sleep finally claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did have a test in Biochemistry that was just drawing the structures of all 20 amino acids. It was....not fun.
> 
>  
> 
> I have one more Kinktober in the works, so please look forward to it!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate each and every one of you!!!
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/tsukkitaeil) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
